havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 027 Quill, Hank and Lyv watch the drug room
12:24:37 AM Josh: You guys hang out in the room a bit. It is really quiet and creepy. And dark, without Anna's Halo illuminating everything. 12:25:19 AM Josh: Lyv: "...well...I have to give you this...it's never boring around here." 12:25:50 AM Quill: Quill creates some dancing lights. "You okay Hank? Not feeling terribly bitey or anything. 12:26:50 AM Josh: Lyv looks you over, suspiciously. 12:26:51 AM Hank: I seem to be ok just drained feeling. 12:28:25 AM Hank: And I am not looking forward to seeing the dragon again. 12:29:01 AM Hank: Hank will cast cure wounds on himself 12:29:51 AM Quill: Quill looks at Hank. "Get used to it, it'll probably be living with us. Maybe he'll let you ride him." 12:30:48 AM Josh: Lyv: "He's staying outside. Whatever they say." 12:31:01 AM Josh: Lyv: "It breathes acid...that's just unhealthy for buildings." 12:31:34 AM Hank: Nope that did not work I still feel drained somehow. 12:31:58 AM Quill: Maybe you need some rest. Real rest, I mean. 12:32:51 AM Josh: Lyv: "...maybe we should leave a holy symbol beside him when he sleeps." 12:33:03 AM Quill: So the pale drow are vampires. That's interesting. Makes a lot of sense. 12:33:44 AM Hank: And I have a holy symbol on me. 12:33:55 AM Josh: Lyv: "...good point." 12:35:13 AM Josh: Lyv: "...we can't leave." 12:35:18 AM Quill: Quill pulls out his little box and sets it on one of the tables. 12:35:21 AM Quill: What? 12:35:59 AM Josh: Lyv: "You like it here. You don't admit it, but I think you do." 12:36:10 AM Quill: A bit. 12:36:18 AM Quill: Maybe. 12:36:21 AM Josh: Lyv: "...and I think I'm starting to like it here." 12:36:24 AM Quill: If only because it's good fodder for stories. 12:36:35 AM Quill: The mortal plane is addictive, huh? 12:37:24 AM Josh: Lyv: "It's just...back home, everything is planned." 12:37:46 AM Josh: Lyv: "The queen has a routine and we follow it, or we get beheaded." 12:38:02 AM Josh: Lyv: "And that's fine...but here...I never thought I'd dodge a dragon or fight a vampire today." 12:38:05 AM Quill: ....wow. 12:38:23 AM Quill: That seems a bit extreme. 12:38:43 AM Hank: At least you dodged the dragon, and really go off routine equals instant death? 12:39:00 AM Josh: Lyv: "Well, I mean, you can if you get permission first." 12:39:17 AM Josh: Lyv: "And you can plead your case before a trial...that usually doesn't go well." 12:40:02 AM Hank: That's just changing the routine not going off it. 12:40:22 AM Josh: Lyv: "...well...that's something." 12:40:33 AM Josh: Lyv: "It's how her court is run." 12:40:56 AM Quill: Huh. I have to admit, 'planning' is not something we generally associate with the Archfey here. 12:41:22 AM Josh: Lyv: "Oh, a lot of them plan a lot. Like the Marquis, almost everything he does is planned." 12:41:40 AM Josh: Lyv: "...speaking freely...I know he's our ally...but he creeps me out." 12:42:35 AM Quill: Hmmm. 12:42:42 AM Quill: ((I would like to roll insight on her.)) 12:42:53 AM Josh: ((Sure.)) 12:43:00 AM Quill: ((21)) 12:43:02 AM Hank: Speaking of the marquis right before the tavern heist I remember having a dream about him. 12:44:24 AM Quill: Oh? What happened? 12:45:00 AM Hank: That's the thing I remember no details. 12:45:22 AM Josh: Lyv: "...you don't remember what you said? What he said?" 12:47:26 AM Hank: No , just a positive feeling towards him. 12:47:35 AM Josh: Lyv looks anxious. 12:48:05 AM Quill: A positive feeling? Like, a friendly feeling? 12:48:52 AM Hank: Like I know I don't trust him but I also feel like I do. 12:49:07 AM Quill: He might have charmed you or something. 12:49:20 AM Quill: What is it, Lyv? 12:49:34 AM Josh: Lyv: "I don't know...I feel...something's wrong." 12:49:50 AM Josh: Lyv's form starts to shimmer and crackle, like TV static. 12:50:05 AM Quill: Quill looks around. "Lyv?" 12:50:33 AM Josh: Quill, you suddenly feel a mounting burning sensation in your body. It hurts real bad. 12:50:49 AM Quill: .... gah! What...? 12:51:00 AM Josh: It's so bad you double over in pain. 12:51:09 AM Josh: Lyv: "I can't...something's wr--" 12:51:13 AM Josh: Lyv vanishes entirely. 12:51:15 AM Hank: What's going on? 12:51:34 AM Quill: I feel... pain. Like I'm burning on the inside. 12:51:34 AM Hank: Hank grabs quill 12:51:37 AM Quill: I don't like it. 12:52:56 AM Josh: Quill pulls his book out of his bag. It is now on fire. 12:53:15 AM Josh: Not like before, a painful, burning blaze, too hot to hold. 12:53:34 AM Quill: Quill tosses it to the ground. 12:54:29 AM Josh: You toss it aside, it shrivels up into a blackened husk. 12:54:40 AM Quill: .... that can't be good. 12:54:50 AM Josh: Quill, you manage to let out one last scream of pain...and then you pass out. 12:55:32 AM Hank: Hank catches quill